Avery Queen
Avery Queen (b. May 16, 1823) is an immortal mutant and a member of the Assassin Order. He is the son of the famed Assassin, Jonas Queen. Like his father, Avery is a master archer, an expert healer and the head of the Doctors Guild within the Assassin Order. Avery is a member of the Queen family. 'History' : "My name is Avery Queen. For 20 years I was stranded on an island with only one goal: survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wish. To use the list of names he left me and bring down those who are poisoning the world. To do this, I must become someone else. I must become... something else." :: −'Avery' Early Years Avery Queen was born on May 16, 1823 in England. He is the oldest child of Jonas Queen. Avery is the older brother of Thea Queen. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Father's Death Continued work for the Assassin Order Stranded on Lian Yu Meeting Justin Foley 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Event Negation: Avery has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. *''Temporal Healing:'' It is Avery's "healing" technique. It surrounds something and returns it to the way it was before it was destroyed. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Avery hasn't witnessed. When this technique is used, he can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in his shield. The shield returns a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were in before taking damage. Avery fully restored Quentin Keough's destroyed arm from nothing. Perry described this as "The Rejection of Events". *''Forcefield generation:'' Avery's defensive technique. It repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and him. A 'shield' is raised between him and his enemy, and it repels the attack he receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Avery and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. Avery is later able to shape his forcefields into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold himself and other individuals. *''Energy Blade:'' It is Avery's offensive technique. It rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. Immortality: Like his father and the rest of the Assassins, Avery is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. He is still vulnerable to physical damage, but has over the years strengthened his durability. Abilities as an Assassin Abilities as a Ninja Avery primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained through many decades, the number has continually been growing through his many battles. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend in numerous manners. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Avery is proficient in four nature transformations, earth, wind, lightning and Yang. By simultaneously using the earth and Yang natures, Avery is able to use Crystal Release ninjutsu. By using this power, Avery can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Avery may even stand and ride upon his crystallised constructs. He has shown to be able to use one-handed seals, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. It is stated that he can crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. As seen during his first encounter with Justin, Avery was even able to use hand sign and completely shatter Justin's crystal wall, a feat that had not been seen before. He stated that he used a special reversal jutsu of the Crystal style. 'Abilities' Master Archer: Avery Queen is an expert sharpshooting marksman, attaining outstanding precision with a variety of ranged weaponry. He has highly experience and outstanding archery skills. Examples include skilled proficient accuracy with the bow and arrow, a single arrow, and even a knife and a rusty pole. His marksmanship skills are at superhuman levels. Master Martial Artist: Avery excels in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting, and can more than hold his own against his opponents, whether with his signature bow and arrow or completely unarmed. He has mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Avery is fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Mandarin Chinese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the bow which is his usual weapon of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This all thanks to his assassin training, which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Skilled Detective: Avery has shown to have some great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. He has also demonstrated keen eyesight. Peak of Human Physical Condition: Avery is shown to be top physical condition from his intense exercises both in the factory and his time on the island. He has shown that he can keep up with a motorcycle, perform acrobatics with some ease as well as other feats. Nervous System Control: He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions, and even his bleeding rate. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Avery possesses peak human strength, enabling him to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Power Disability: 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Bow and Arrows: Avery uses as his signature weapon of choice a recurved bow and numerous types of arrows, which he creates and designs himself, to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. *Other than standard arrows, Avery has used custom-designed arrows such as explosive arrows with custom arrowheads. Quiver: An arrow container strapped to Avery's back. Hidden Blade: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Foley family Category:Healers Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1823 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Characters Category:Crystal Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:British-American Assassins Category:New York Assassins Category:American Assassins Category:British Assassins Category:British Category:English